


Swapcest shorter drabbles

by drabbletale



Series: Swapcest Drabbles [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Drabble collection!, M/M, just fluff so far... more to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drabbletale/pseuds/drabbletale
Summary: These are drabbles to short to be posted on their own... But I write this pairing enough that I feel like I could make a collection for them! Enjoy~  ((Tags will be updated as I post))





	1. Nightmare

They’d only been dating for a couple of weeks when a particularly bad nightmare had woken Stretch up. He was drenched in sweat, trembling alone in the dark.

Then he was in his brother’s room, standing barefoot in the center of the room, wearing nothing but his boxers and a thin t-shirt. Blue had been startled at first, but hadn’t much time to react before his lover buried himself into his older brother’s neck, clinging to sides as he tried to catch his breath.

Blue held him without question, murmuring comforts to the side of his skull. They had only stayed like that for a while before…. “Papy, I work tomorrow…” Stretch shook his head, just wrapping himself tighter, “Ah. Well… you’re welcome to stay here tonight… If you want?”

“i…” Stretch was suddenly very glad his face was hidden, as a magical blush creeped over his cheekbones. “y-yeah… ok.”

“You don’t have to, brother.” Blue’s voice was a calm comfort as he pushed his brother’s shoulder’s back to look him in the eyes. “If it’ll help, you can. But I need to sleep.”

His soul warmed pleasantly as Blue spoke, and the look he gave him a moment later only added to the heat building there.

“i… i’ll stay here… with you…”


	2. Exhausted

Stretch was sat leaning against the armrest of their couch, staring at the static of the TV. NTT had finished for the day and no one could afford to be on the airwaves after him. Not that any monsters would be awake at this time to watch who ever managed to pay for it.

No one, except for him, of course.

He sighed softly, wishing beyond wishing that he could just get up and turn the TV off. It was already hard enough for him to sleep on the couch, but with the light and soft noise, there was no way he was going to be able to beat back his insomnia.

Blue shifted in his lap, his cheekbone nestling in closer to his brother’s warm hoodie. Stretch made an extra effort to still himself, not wanting his restlessness to wake his brother. It had been a long day for the both of them and Blue needed his rest.

And Stretch adored the warmth of his brother’s weight as he laid on top of him, arms wrapped loosely around Stretch’s waist.

Stars, it would be amazing to wake up like this. Something straight out of every fantasy he had, his brother in his arms, groggy as the dream world washed away and they would stay in each other’s arms, too comfortable to get out of bed.

If he could only fall asleep.

He sighed again.


	3. Perfect

Blue looked up from his ungloved hands to Stretch, who was knelt in front of him at the side of his bed. He sighed and leaned forward, setting their foreheads together. “Am I really not good enough to be in the guard, Papy?” Stretch closed his eyes, moving his hands to cradle his brother’s. “I-I thought… I had what it took… I w-want to protect the Underground and the Queen… I… I may have low HP, but I’m not weak!”

“no, you aren’t.” Stretch opened his eyes. “you’re the strongest monster i know.  _and_  the most tenacious.”

Blue squinted at him. “Most what?”

The taller brother just chuckled and wrapped his arms around Blue, but before he could react to the hug, Stretch pushed him back onto the bed, landing on top of him. 

“A-ah!! Papyrus, off! Y-you’re squishing me!” Blue gasped when he felt those perfect teeth nuzzle into his spine. “Mnh, Papy… Not fair, I can’t move!”

“i don’t care what they think… to me, you are perfect.” Blue struggled for only a second longer before hugging his brother back with a soft huff. “just… keep being you, bro. i know alphys’ll eventually give in.” 

“Do… Do you really think so?”

Stretch smiled and kissed Blue’s cheek. “yeah bro. for sure.”


	4. He's in heat (Rated T)

He had let his guard down, thinking he’d be safe in his own house. Blue had been tripped, face planting into the soft carpet below him. Before he could lift himself back up, bony hands had grabbed his wrists and pinned him down.

 _Oh._  He could escape, easily, if he needed to. But this was his precious younger brother who would never think of hurting him and he was curious as to  _why_  he was being held down.

Ohhh, he liked how it felt to be pinned beneath the larger skeleton. Stretch let out a low growl and Blue felt that tingling warmth spread over his frame. “Something you wanna say, Papy?”

Stretch moaned against Blue’s spine and the sharp scent of  ** _heat_** suddenly overtook him.


End file.
